Legends
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A rewrite of the episodes Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends.
1. Trouble

**Legends Chapter 1:**

**Trouble**

Emiko was sitting in the living room of the house she shared with the other Cyniclons and Mews. She was drawing a picture of Pikachu, from the last time they met. She had just finished teaching Kisshu how to make brownies, and now everyone was in the kitchen, watching him. Emiko snickered silently. Everytime she made brownies, she had an audience, and Kisshu was a part of it. _Maybe now he'll know what it feels like when people stare at you nonstop, _she thought.

Her thinking was cut short by Kisshu shouting, "GET OUT!" Emiko sighed and went to the kitchen, where she found Kisshu's audience looking rather nervous. Then Kisshu spotted Emiko and said, "You KNEW this would happen, didn't you?"

"You do it all the time to me, I figured you should know what it feels like when you stare at me," Emiko said calmly.

"Can you just get everyone out? They're not listening to me," Kisshu said. "And they're drooling."

"Fine…" Emiko said. She turned to the others and said, "Okay, the brownies aren't ready, so out. You do know that watching Kisshu won't make the brownies bake faster, right?"

The others grumbled, but left. After they were all gone, Kisshu breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you do it?" he asked Emiko.

"I'm better at ignoring people, and I can keep a calm head in just about any situation," Emiko said. "You don't have those abilities, so it's harder for you to get people to listen to you."

Kisshu sighed, but then the timer dinged, and he took the brownies out. "They're ready," he said.

"Very good, now they have to cool," Emiko said. Suddenly she heard a small voice in her head, and said, "I have to go back to the other dimension, I'm getting called."

"Those guys are trouble magnets," Kisshu said.

"Agreed," Emiko said. "Don't bother saving me a brownie, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Kisshu nodded, so Emiko got her boots and teleported to the place she sensed Pikachu. She landed in a room full of people in red and gray uniforms, and immediately went invisible before they saw her. She looked around, and saw Ash and his friends with Pikachu, who seemed to be unconscious. Then the floor shook, and Emiko floated up. She heard Brock say, "Now's our chance to get out of here!"

Emiko followed, but not before hearing one of the men in the room say, "I'm fine, but you've got to hurry it up and capture that Pikachu!"

That put Emiko on edge, but she followed as Ash and the others ran outside. She saw they were in the middle of the ocean, and heard Ash say, "We have to jump, there's no choice!"

Emiko watched as they were about to jump, but just then, the ship shook again, and as May, Max and Brock were thrown over the rail into the ocean, Ash was flung back. Before he could jump, a Mightyena rammed into him, throwing him into the wall. Emiko turned and saw a man in the red and gray uniform approaching Ash. "Foolish child," he said. "You weren't planning on going anywhere, were you?"

Ash snarled, but didn't say anything. Emiko was torn. She could go help May, Max and Brock, or she could protect Ash. Seeing as Ash seemed to be in more danger, she decided on the latter.

Emiko silently followed the man and Ash on board a helicopter, and watched as the shoved him into a room. Deciding not to reveal herself yet, she followed Ash into the storeroom just before the door shut. When she sensed no one was around, she sat down carefully next to Ash, and dropped the invisibility spell. Ash jumped about five feet into the air.

"Sorry," Emiko said. "There were too many of those people around for me to stay visible. What happened?"

"We got captured by Team Magma- the guys outside," Ash said. "They had this weird orb that they said could control Ancient Pokémon, and when we tried to steal it, it vanished into Pikachu's body! I don't know what to do."

"Let me have a look," Emiko said. Ash put Pikachu down, and Emiko placed a hand on his chest. She tried to feel what the problem was, but for some reason, her powers couldn't sense the problem. "It's no good," she said finally. "Something is interfering with my powers, and I can't sense what's wrong, much less how to fix it."

Ash looked scared. Emiko noticed, and said, "I swear I'll figure this out, so try to stay calm, k?"

Ash was about to say something, but Emiko's ears twitched, and she said, "Someone's coming." Then the door slid open, and Ash tensed, since it appeared to be another Team Magma guy. Emiko put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ash, I don't think this guy is actually a member of Team Magma. He doesn't feel like the others."

Ash looked at her, startled, then asked the man, "Who are you?"

The man took off his hood, and said, "It's me, Lance."

"Great to see you!" Ash said. He turned to Emiko and said, "Lance is a friend. Looks like you were right."

Lance turned to Emiko and asked, "Are you a friend of Ash's?"

"Yeah, my name is Emiko," Emiko said.

"How'd you get in here?" Lance asked.

"I was invisible when Ash got captured, so I followed him and slipped in here without being seen," Emiko said. "And before you ask, I'm not human, and that's why I have all kinds of powers. I'm a Cyniclon from another dimension, but I can sense when Pikachu is in trouble, so I come here sometimes."

"So you're here to help?" Lance said.

"Yep," Emiko said. "Do you know anything about what happened to Pikachu? My powers are being blocked whenever I try to figure out what's wrong."

"Pikachu Bonded with the Blue Orb," Lance said. "We have to find a way to break the bond, or the orb's powers could completely overtake Pikachu's mind."

Ash looked horrified. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Lance admitted. "But I think we have to find out what caused the Blue Orb to Bond with Pikachu in the first place. That might be the key."

"The Blue Orb can control Groudon, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Lance said. "That's actually why I'm here; Team Magma is trying to use Groudon to take over the world, and I need to stop them."

"Can we help?" Ash asked.

"I think so, but you need to stay here a little longer," Lance said. "I sent Gyarados to rescue your friends, so he will take them to Monsu Island. That's where we're headed."

"Thanks, Lance," Ash said.

"Sure," Lance said with a smile. "I have to get going, but I'll be back."

Ash and Emiko nodded, so Lance left.

A while later, Emiko and Ash were sitting on the floor, bored, when Pikachu's eyes snapped open, glowing red. Then he jumped out of Ash's arms, and started launching Electric Attacks at the walls. Emiko grabbed Ash, pulling him closer, and formed a shield around them. Lightning bolts that got too close were absorbed by the shield. Finally Pikachu stopped, and collapsed. Emiko undid the shield spell, and she and Ash ran to Pikachu. Pikachu was unconscious, and Emiko and Ash looked at each other, worried.

Suddenly they felt a bump, and Emiko said, "I think the helicopter landed."

"Maybe we'll get off soon," Ash said.

"I'll check where Lance is," Emiko said. She focused, and saw Lance following the leader of Team Magma to the ground. Another group was waiting for them.

"I think he's going to be a while," Emiko said. "He followed the leader of Team Magma out of the helicopter, and it looks like there's another group of people they're meeting with."

"Team Aqua," Ash said. "They're evil too."

Emiko was about to say something, but Pikachu's eyes were glowing red again, and this time, the Electric Attacks busted a hole in the side of the helicopter, and Pikachu jumped out.

"We can't wait around anymore," Emiko said. "I'm teleporting us out, and we're going to find Pikachu."

"Okay," Ash said. Emiko took his hand and teleported outside the helicopter.

**Well, I hope you all like my new idea.**


	2. Problems

**Legends Chapter 2:**

**Problems**

To Ash and Emiko's surprise, it was dark and raining outside. "Wasn't it sunny earlier?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. They looked over to the confrontation between Team Magma and Team Aqua. Suddenly a gigantic Pokémon burst out of the ocean.

"What's that?" Emiko asked.

"Kyogre," Ash said. "Groudon and Kyogre are both Ancient Pokémon, wanted by Team Magma and Team Aqua. I think Groudon is still trapped by Team Aqua, though."

"Maybe we should go find Pikachu," Emiko said- just as Kyogre swiped a flipper, and created a huge tidal wave.

"First let's move to higher ground," Ash said. Emiko teleported them on top of the helicopter, and they waited for the water to go down a bit. Unfortunately, the helicopter got caught in the wave, and started to float away. Ash nearly fell, but Emiko pulled him back and put her arm around him, then teleported again. They landed on a cliff above Team Aqua's submarine.

Emiko suddenly notice that Ash's cheeks were a bit red, and she put her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Your face is kind of flushed, I was making sure you don't have a fever," Emiko said.

Ash looked a bit uncomfortable, and said, "I think I was just blushing."

"Why?" Emiko asked, puzzled.

"Um… you put your arm around me," Ash said.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on me," Emiko said.

Ash started looking even more uncomfortable, and Emiko looked for something to change the subject. Then she noticed that Pikachu was standing on a cliff nearby. Before she could say anything, though, Pikachu jumped onto the submarine. "Is that where Groudon is?" Emiko asked. "Because Pikachu just jumped onto that cargo container."

Ash looked, and said, "Yeah, that should be where Groudon is. But is Pikachu trying to free it?"

Emiko thought, then said, "Wait! You said the Blue Orb that Bonded with Pikachu can control Groudon, right?"

"Yeah…" Ash said.

"What if the reason the orb Bonded with Pikachu is that Groudon needed to get out of the cargo container?" Emiko asked. "Groudon might have used the Blue Orb to ask Pikachu for help."

"But why Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"The orb seems to be giving Pikachu more power," Emiko said. "Pikachu is the only Pokémon around that doesn't belong to Team Aqua or Team Magma. And it's probably a bad idea to let humans Bond with the orb. So Groudon sensed that Pikachu was the only Pokemon who could help, and now Pikachu is trying to free Groudon."

"Do you think Pikachu needs help?" Ash asked.

"Judging by the amount of electricity Pikachu is letting off right now, it's dangerous to get close," Emiko said. "And there's another tidal wave coming."

"That's bad," Ash said. "What if Pikachu gets caught up in it?"

Before Emiko could respond, the cargo container exploded. Then a beam of light hit the tidal wave, stopping it. When the smoke cleared, Groudon was standing there with Pikachu on its head.

Emiko noticed suddenly that there was a man standing on a hovercraft above Kyogre. "Ash, who's that?" she asked, pointing.

"I think he's the leader of Team Aqua," Ash said. "It looks like he's got the Red Orb, so I guess he's controlling Kyogre."

"If Groudon and Kyogre start fighting, it will destroy everything," Lance said from behind them. "We have to find a way to get the Red Orb away from Archie."

"Can those orbs be destroyed?" Emiko asked. "I get the sense that coming into contact with them for too long is bad. If I blow up the Red Orb, Kyogre will be free."

"The orbs are connected, so if you blow up one, the other blows up too, and the Blue Orb is inside Pikachu," Lance said. "If you can get the orb away from Archie, we can do something about it then."

"I'll go now," Emiko said. She flew up, and then flew toward Archie. She stopped in front of him, and said, "You've got one chance to give up the Red Orb, before I take it by force."

"Never!" Archie shouted. Emiko sighed, and her eyes began to glow. The Red Orb flew out of Archie's hand, despite his attempts to grab it. "Give that back!" Archie shouted.

"No," Emiko said. "You want this for your own evil purposes. It will take over your mind soon anyways, so you should be grateful I saved you from that fate." Emiko picked up the orb, which was floating in front of her- and suddenly everything went black. She felt herself falling, then completely lost consciousness.


	3. Confusion

**Legends Chapter 3:**

**Confusion**

Emiko was in darkness. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her, and realized her eyes were closed. She opened them, and saw Ash's face about a foot above her own. He looked extremely worried. "Ash?" she asked. "What happened?"

"We were watching you talk to Archie, and then suddenly you were falling," Ash said. "Lance sent his Dragonite to catch you, and then he, May, Max and Brock went to try to stop Archie, since he Bonded with the Red Orb after you passed out. Are you okay?"

"I think so," Emiko said. "I remember touching the Red Orb, and then everything went black. Maybe my powers don't mix well with those of the orbs." She sat up. To her surprise, Ash then hugged her tightly.

"I was really worried," Ash said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Ash," Emiko said. "Should we go help the others?"

"I can't fly, though," Ash said.

Suddenly a large dragon-like Pokémon landed near them, and Lance got off its back. "Emiko, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine; I think my powers were somehow affected by the energy from the Red Orb when I touched it," Emiko said.

"Can you still use your powers?" Lance asked.

Emiko put a hand on her chest, and her hand began to glow. Finally she said, "Yeah, I can use all of my powers."

"Good," Lance said. "We could use some help with Kyogre, it already scored a direct hit on Groudon."

"What do you want me to do?" Emiko asked.

"I have an idea," Ash said. "What if you found out what Kyogre is thinking about? Maybe we can help it that way."

"I'll try," Emiko said.

"Ash, why don't you ride with me on Dragonite?" Lance suggested. "I don't think Emiko can fly you."

"You're right," Emiko said.

"Okay," said Ash. He and Lance got on Dragonite's back as Emiko flew up into the air and headed towards Kyogre.

Kyogre seemed to sense her, and turned. Emiko floated down, and before Kyogre could attack, she put a hand on its head, and closed her eyes. She felt Kyogre's rage, but it wasn't actually angry at Groudon. The rage was directed at the one who controlled it. But because the orb forced Kyogre to obey Archie, Kyogre couldn't attack Archie.

Emiko focused on Kyogre's mind, then sent her message telepathically: _Is there a way to break the Bond?_

She waited, then heard a soft voice say back, _I sense that your powers may be capable of breaking the Bond. Groudon has the power to help you. Here is what you must do. _Kyogre told Emiko what she had to do.

_I will help you to the best of my ability, _she said. Then she flew to Groudon, and placed a hand on its head. She transmitted her thoughts using telepathy, and heard Groudon say, _I will help you too._

_Thank you, _Emiko said. Groudon started walking through the water toward Kyogre. Then it stopped, and stood still. Emiko rose up into the air, high above both Pokémon. Then she turned so that she was facing sideways to both Pokemon, and spread out her arms. Her body began to glow electric blue, and she waited a minute, then clasped her hands together and bowed her head. Two burst of light shot from her body, one enveloping Archie, the other enveloping Pikachu. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing green, and first looked at Pikachu. "**Issatsu, yabureme!"** she shouted. The glow around Pikachu flashed, then turned into the Blue Orb. Pikachu started to fall, but Groudon caught it.

Next Emiko turned to Archie, and shouted the same words. The Red Orb separated from his body, and he fell. Emiko flew down, grabbed Archie's shoulder, and teleported back to land. She set him down, then returned to her place between Kyogre and Groudon. Her body stopped glowing, and she called out the words Kyogre had taught her. "**Ketsugo wa, itsu made mo** **kowarete iru**!"

The Red Orb and the Blue Orb, which had been hanging in midair, started to rise up. Then the Red Orb rose above Kyogre, and the Blue Orb rose above Groudon. "**Kujiku!**" Emiko shouted, and the two orbs burst into a bunch of sparkles that rose up into the sky, causing the sun to come out. Emiko flew down to a level with Groudon, and took Pikachu from it. _Thank you, _Groudon said.

_It was no trouble, _Emiko said.

Groudon bowed its head to her, and then turned and went back to the volcano on Monsu Island, disappearing into the center. Emiko turned to Kyogre, who said, _I cannot thank you enough for freeing me._

_I was honored to help, _Emiko said. _I'm just glad everything is settled._

Kyogre nodded, and dove back under the sea. Emiko then teleported back to Ash, since she was still holding Pikachu.

When she landed, everyone ran over. "That was incredible," Lance said.

"I discovered the cause of Kyogre's rage was not that Groudon was challenging it, but that a human was controlling it," Emiko said. "I asked if there was a way to break the Bond, and Kyogre told me what to do."

"It told you?" Lance asked.

"My gift for languages allows me to communicate with anyone, human or otherwise," Emiko said. "Everything I did just now was under Kyogre's instructions. Kyogre said it could sense that I had to power to help, and told me what to do."

Suddenly she noticed Pikachu was waking up. He looked up at her and said, "_Emiko?"_

"Yep, I'm back," Emiko said with a smile.

"_Thanks for helping me," _Pikachu said.

"You know I like it," Emiko said, smiling. "I'll say this, though, you guys are real trouble magnets."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, you could say that," he said. Suddenly his smile faded, as he looked past Emiko. Emiko turned and saw Archie and the leader of Team Magma, Maxxi, coming toward them.

When they reached Emiko, they stopped. Pikachu, on Emiko's shoulder, snarled at them. To Emiko's surprise, though, Archie said, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, but I hope you've learned something from this," Emiko said. "Trying to control powers beyond human comprehension never turns out well."

"It would seem that you're correct," Maxxi said. "We shouldn't have tried to control the Ancient Pokémon."

"Good that you finally realized that," Lance said from behind Emiko.

The two men sighed and said, "We'll be going now." They both turned and walked away.

"I'm glad that's settled," Emiko said as she turned back to her friends.

"Me too," Ash said, laughing as Pikachu jumped on him. "I'm surprised that Archie actually thanked you, though."

"Me too, but it was at least a decent gesture," Emiko said. Then she sighed. "I should probably get going," she said. "Just one question, Ash."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Emiko asked.

Ash turned bright red as Pikachu started snickering. "Um… yes…." he said.

"Well, at least you're honest about your feelings," Emiko said. "That's a good quality to have."

"Th-thanks," Ash said. He was still pretty red, and Pikachu was still snickering.

Emiko smiled slightly, then gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek, and said, "I have to go. I'm sure I'll see you soon, since you run into so much trouble."

"Yeah…" Ash said dreamily. He snapped out of it when Pikachu fell off his shoulder laughing.

Emiko grinned, waved, and teleported home.

**I know this story is insanely short, but I hope people still like it.**


End file.
